Night Train
by Moment For Life
Summary: After an abusive eight years of marriage, Rose Hockley runs away from her marital home. Where will she end up? Rated T for now, maybe M later.
1. Freedom

**The Night Train**

**Chapter one: Freedom**

**Philadelphia****, 1919. **

Violence and abuse. The two things which Rose Hockley had endured during her eight year marriage to Caledon Hockley. Their wedding day a distance memory in her head as she forced herself to get through the next few minutes.

_Feeling her hands tremble, Rose heard the organist begin the wedding march. Clutching her bouquet, she closed her eyes saying a silent prayer to get her through the day. In fact, to get her through the next few minutes. She could feel her veil and her tiara digging into her head like nails. She couldn't even put one foot in front of the other. She knew that there were five hundred people waiting for her right now. Five hundred members of Philadelphia society who have come to witness the marriage take place. At first she had been flattered by his affections and maybe had initially though she had been in love with him but after his proposal, he had turned into a rather nasty pompous piece of work. During their engagement trip to Europe, he had made many failed attempts to get her into bed. Of course, he excuse been she wanted to wait until they were married. She had been raised a good Christian girl. Rose's thoughts came back to the present as she felt her two maids brushing the white dress which she wore. They adjusted any curls which had straightened and sorted out her veil. Her three bridesmaids stood at the front of the largest church in the state. She hadn't been inside since her fathers funeral two years previous. They wore burgundy dresses which had been chosen by her mother, who too wore the colour. Rose had originally chosen lavender, not just because she loved the colour but because she knew her mother detested it. Of course, she had no say in such things, every single little detail been planned around her which she had no voice. When she did speak out, she was told to shut up and sit down like some rude little girl, so she had known better than to voice her opinion. She knew she would have to get moving soon. Her heart beat fast within her chest and for one moment she felt like turning and simply running away..._

...Why hadn't she? Their daughter Jennifer had died at birth nine months later and Peter the following year. another three miscarriages were enough to break young Rose and after eight years of turmoil she was running away. She couldn't survive another week in their marital home. Her mother had passed away seven months before slowly realising just what her son in law had put her through. She had died suddenly, mother and daughter never recovering their long lost bond. Eight years of black eyes, broken bones and mental scars were enough. she hated the man she married. She watched as he laid in the bed which they had shared their married years, she thought of setting it alight, watching as he writhed in pain just had she had all of these years. He had taken such pleasure in seeing her suffer, especially after the death of their son.

_A single tear fell down her face and quickly she wiped it away. Her mother would know just by looking at her face that she had been crying. She knew she would be crying for freedom. In just a few moments, she would join Cal and be his forever. She could hear the whispers of the people in the church, wondering where she was. She knew she would have to make a decision now or never. She nodded her head, knowing what she would have to do. She was about to take a step forward out towards the altar when she realised she couldn't. Almost as if her feet were glued to the floor and she was been held back. Something inside of her snapped, she couldn't do this…she couldn't marry Cal. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, not one of comfort but one of violence. it belonged to Spicer Lovejoy, her fiancé's manservant. _

_''Walk, Miss.'' He urged, shoving her so hard she almost tripped over her skirts. She headed down the aisle, crying beneath the veil. The people of Philadelphia cried along with her, assuming they were tears of happiness. Such a beautiful young bride. Such a naïve young girl and so she became Mrs Hockley._

Shakily, Rose attempted to button up her coat while her eyes darted around the room trying to find anything else which she might find useful to pack. Her mind couldn't focus on anything else other than leaving the house and never returning.

''That's everything.'' She whispered to herself. She grabbed the small suitcase and headed down the stairs. She had packed very little, just three plain dresses and a pair of comfortable shoes. She had also taken small pieces of jewellery, things that she could sell once she reached…well wherever she was going. She carried her small bag as she descended the four flights of the stairs to the bottom floor. She was out of breathe but didn't care she had to carry on running.

''Miss, what on earth?'' A small Irish maid called to her. Rose's eyes widened, she hadn't realised anyone was up and about. She thought of Lovejoy, Cal's valet and wondered if he too lurked around. If she was found to be running away, she would be made to suffer every day and live a very long life with Cal.

''Look please, don't tell anyone of my whereabouts.'' Rose warned the maid. She hurried to the back door hoping that if she took the long way and ran through the woods then she wouldn't be seen by anyone. She left the young maid at the doorway, her mouth gaped open. It was pitch black outside, well past midnight possible even heading towards the small hours she didn't know for certain. All she knew is she had to get out of the house.

''Miss, where are you going?''

Rose stopped for a moment. She shook her head slowly. ''I don't know. I just have to leave.'' She proceeded down the garden path looking for a gate which led into the woods. Rose did not know her way in or out of the woods but she would find a way. She set off running as fast as her legs would carry her, tears running from her eyes, her hair whipping about her face in the wind as she ran. She thought of the times Cal had forced himself at her, spat at her and kicked her leaving her weeping and crying out in pain. She ignored the pain in her chest as she ran as fast as she could. The images urged her to run faster knowing with every second she was further away from him and her old life and one step closer to her new one. This was her incentive to keep going. She ran as much as she could before realising she was so out of breathe she could not carry on. After running for what seemed like hours, the slowed her pace down before glancing back to see how far she had ran. If she wanted to go back, she didn't even know her way. She hoped she would find an end soon. She stood in a field, surrounded by bushes and large trees; she glanced up at the sky, it was cloudy and she thought rain threatened. The moon was hiding amongst the dark clouds and no stars were shining. She knew she would have to leave town today but for a moment she would have to stop and rest, she could barely catch her breathe. Leaning herself against a hanging tree away from the path clearing of the woods, she took a rest.

_She had been eighteen years old when she met Caledon Hockley. Rose Dewitt Bukater was a picture of beauty. Her hair was long and red, twisted into a bun on her head every day but once let loose the curls cascaded down to her waist. Her skin was pale, almost white and she gave off a translucent glow. Her eyes were sea blue with a tint of green but once you saw past their breathtaking colour you could see just how haunted she was. Born into high society, from an early age she had been taught how to act and how to dress. Everything from what she wore to what she ate was decided for her so when her father had passed away the year before it was no surprise when she had been dragged from finishing school to marry a man by the name of Caledon Hockley. His father was wealthy and in the steel business. Caledon or ''Cal'' as he was known in those circles had been attracted to Rose since she was a young girl but although he was handsome he was extremely vile. He treat women like possessions and she was a strong woman for her age, she wouldn't become involved with someone who was so far up his own...well, not that she should say this but she didn't care very much for him._

_As soon as he had proposed marriage she had refused but her mother had put extreme pressure on her, adding extra weight to her shoulders and eventually she had caved. Saying yes to Cal had made him think she was his and his only. She was refrained from doing anything, even her Sundays at church were forbidden although when it came to the evening, he had literally begged her to go to bed with him. She knew she had been fully developed for a girl of her age and beneath her corset she had curves to go crazy for but she had never wanted to give herself to Cal, he was almost 30 at that time. During their six month engagement she had found many ways to secretly rebel, she had smoked and drank so much she had thrown up._

The only light came from the moon which shone between the trees. She didn't feel scared in the slightest. She felt a release from somewhere within. She had played in these woods as a child, her mother pleading with her not to go near them again. She had warned of the bad men who lived in the woods and the monsters who stole naughty children but nothing had deterred young fiery Rose. She felt safer in the dark woods than at home with her own husband. She would never come back to these parts again, she took a moment in the misty dark to remember the times with her father here as a child but then she realised she must keep running...and running...

Grabbing her case, she picked up her skirts and began to run faster than before. She ignored the stitch in her side and the fact that she could barely breathe, she continued to run. Finally, after what seemed like forever there appeared to be a light in the trees indicating that she had come to a clearing. Slowing down her pace, she allowed herself to breathe properly.

_Rose turned to face Cal. He limped towards her and she felt his heart beat quickly. '_

_'You wouldn't dare shoot'.' She taunted, knowing he wouldn't. This was one of his games. After seven years of marriage, she had grown used to his game. She would taunt back and he didn't like it one bit. _

_Cal held the gun almost to Rose's skin and she felt Cal's hand wrap around her throat._

_''Oh I dare.'' Cal pressed the cold metal to her forehead and she closed her eyes quickly expecting death to come to him within the next few seconds. Cal tightened the grip around her throat and she felt herself choking, she attempted to cough but nothing would come out. Cal watched as her face grew more and more red as he squeezed tighter. She felt the life slowly drain from her, her feet almost didn't touch the ground and when she reached out her hands for something to grab but there was nothing within her reach. It would be over soon the torture, she wouldn't die tonight. She refused to._

Stopping as she came to the clearing, she poked her head outside and glanced around. She didn't appear to know anyone. Keeping her head down, she crossed the road onto the other side where a horse drawn carriage had pulled up delivering flour to a nearby house. She contemplated asking them for a ride but knew she couldn't drawn any attention to herself. A loud thunderous noise came and Rose jumped, turning she saw a train rumbling over the railway bridge. That meant the station was near. Picking up her skirts, she darted in the direction of the train avoiding any dirty looks she received from pedestrians. She was surprised to see people out to early in the morning. She came across a large clock which chimed loudly, whipping her head around she saw the time. 4.00am. It was still dark but morning was approaching. Rose had rarely caught a train and even when she did, she was ushered into a carriage and then boarded a train, she knew nothing of purchasing tickets or such.

Fine rain began to fall and Rose darted for cover. Trains pulled up on the four tracks and Rose wondered where they were headed. Her hair was soaked, sticking to her face and she attempted to peel it away to appear half decent and then she realised she needed some sort of disguise. She pulled her shawl over her head, grasping it at her neck, none of her red hair showing. A loud whistle sounded and a loud engine started and the second train which had arrived headed North of the station and a little of the steam cleared. She wafted it out of her face and tried to allow her vision to clear. She had to make decisions thick and fast, where was she going?

She approached a man in the ticket box, he smoked a roll up and smelt much worse. ''Where is the next train heading?''

He removed the cigarette from his mouth. ''California in about-'' He checked the hands of the clock where the church stood. ''-six minutes. Plenty of room left. You running away, lady?''

Quickly, she reached into her pocket and unravelled some notes. ''One third class please.'' She handed him the money. ''And no, I am not running away.''

He produced a ticket, scribbling something on the paper before handing it to her. ''Most women who travel through the night are runaways that's is all Miss.''

She picked up her bag and walked away as he continued his rant. She was sure he was drunk. Realising she hadn't asked which train she was to board, she realised she would simply have to take a chance. She picked the one closest to her, all lights were out and the doors were open. She climbed aboard hesitantly. The corridors were long and narrow, doors at either side. Passengers were visible inside sleeping. She carried on down the carriage until she came to the area which she assumed was third class. A sign above her head on the carriage door confirmed this. She took a deep breathe, knowing this is where she would be spending the next few days. She peered through the windows, families were cramped into small cabins and then she realised she may not be alone. In the dim light, she found herself reading the number which the conductor had written down. Cabin 42. She glanced at the number of the cabin in front of her. Cabin 35. She picked up her pace, squinting in the dark in an attempt to read the door numbers and then a small light caught her attention. A small gas lamp shone in one of the cabins and she found it was the one she had been allocated. A man was in there, he wasn't asleep she knew that much. Her heart pounded at the thought of been alone with another man who wasn't her husband. She quietly opened the door, not wishing to disturb the peace. The cabin consisted of a table with two benches which she assumed they would be sleeping on. A deck of cards was laid out in front of the man and he smoked a cigarette. His clothes were well kept to say he was a man of lower class. She entered the cabin, removing her bag from her arm and she sat quietly on the bench. She didn't dare get eye contact with him. She had assumed she would be alone for the trip.

''I'm Jack.'' A whisper broke the silence. She found his eyes in the dim light to see the most perfect blue.

''Rose.'' She said simply.

''The smoking doesn't bother you does it?''

She shook her head. He was around her age. ''No.''

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pouch. ''Would you like one?''

She watched as he expertly rolled a cigarette before offering it to her.

''Would you light it for me?'' She had never smoked a cigarette before.

''Sure.'' He pulled a match out of his pocket, placed the cigarette between his lips and puffed on it as he lit it. He passed it to her, she took it placing it between her lips. There was something seductive about the way he lit it, she threw the thought from her mind.

''So where are you heading?'' She whispered.

'Sacramento, California. How about you?''

She paused to think. ''California.'' She didn't know where she would go from the station.

''You running away?'' He picked up a deck of the cards and expertly shuffling them.

Her heart pounded. ''Something like that.'' She paused for a moment as their eyes met. ''Do I look like a runaway?''

He smiled, dimples appearing. ''Something like that.''

''Well do I?''

He took another drag from his cigarette, a long drawn out one. As though he needed the nicotine so badly. ''You reek of upper class horse shit.'' He spoke quietly and hoarsely. She should have been afraid but she so badly wanted to prove him wrong. She was warm, so warm in the cabin. She didn't know if it was the heat from the lamp but she removed her shawl and then her coat revealing a nude skin coloured dress which just skinned the top of her chest showing more cleavage than she remembered. Her copper curls cascaded down her back as they were freed from the shawl. It was in that moment, he had never been more mesmerised by anything in his entire life.

**This originally was meant to be a one shot but then realised it maybe a little too long. I am loving writing this at the minute feels like a little creative outlet after a long shift at work. I hope you enjoy this, there will be probably three chapters tops :) **

**Thank you and please review :)**

**x**


	2. Trust

**Chapter two - Trust**

Rose's eyes glanced up and from beneath her long lashes. She could see the struggle Jack had with something. But what she wasn't quite sure. He stubbed his cigarette right out and kept playing with it until he had almost pulled the thing apart.

''So I reek of first class?''

He raised his eyebrow and smirked. He held his hands up as though he was admitting defeat. ''Yes, yes you do. One can only assume why a lovely lady like you wound up in third class with a bum like me?''

''So what makes you think I am a runaway?''

Jack sat back amused, crossing his arms over his chest. ''Your accent, your finery, and the way you take offence to everything I say…'' He watched her expression change. ''Would you like to me to go on?''

She shook her head. She quietened down a little and he hoped he hadn't offended her. She gazed out of the window at the night's sky, it was completely black. She could feel the engines revving as warning they were about to leave the station for California. She realised she had left the cigarette and it had now burned out, the last light slowly burning out. She felt like that herself. As though the last fight inside of her was to be won by someone else.

''Hey look, don't worry if you are a runaway, a stowaway or what the Hell. I am not one to judge, nor will I pry.'' She found herself glancing him straight in the eye. ''I just hope you realise that what your running away from is a Hell of a lot worse than what your running into. Otherwise, you need to leave the train now.''

''Are you saying I cannot survive without the life I left behind?''

Jack sighed again. ''Once again, you take offence. Take it from a boy who has ridden the rails alone for ten going on eleven years. If what your running from means nothing to you, then you've done the best thing leaving this shitty place to start a new life.''

She relaxed a little. The engines bellowed and the whistle sounded signaling the train was about to leave the station. ''I have left nothing behind.'' She spoke confidently. ''Absolutely nothing.''

''Good, because we are on our way to California, Rose. There is no going back now.'' The train slowly began to move. She watched slowly the platform crept past the window, men working and others were passengers ready to embark on some journey. She had left her old life behind. She knew that Cal would be rising for work soon and would find her gone. She dreaded to think of his reaction of finding the bed cold and empty, her long gone leaving her wedding ring on the dresser. She shivered suddenly and closed her eyes for a few seconds as though to calm herself and when she opened them she realised the platform had disappeared from sight. She had left her old life about to embark upon a new one.

''I don't want to go back.'' She felt dazed but was aware of Jack's eyes on her. The lamp was burning down and the light grew dimmer. ''So how long have you been on this train?''

''Since yesterday. There's not a damn thing to do except shuffle the cards and drink whisky.''

''I like to watch the towns and cities go by.''

''There's only so much of them you see and you sure as Hell will get bored of that after an hour or so.''

She smiled weakly. ''So where you do get this whisky from then?''

Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a flask. He took a sip from it and she watched his face. Not even a flinch. A sign he was used to the bitter taste. ''It's one of the essentials.'' He grinned. ''Would you like some?''

He offered the flask to her. She took it without thinking, she needed some excitement on this journey.

''Whisky huh? So you think you're man enough to take it?'' He teased.

She brought the liquid to her nose and just the smell of it made her eyes water. ''Oh my God, it smells lethal.'' Rose laughed, but she wasn't yet put off trying the alcohol. She took a first hesitant sip and then another feeling the warmth which followed in her stomach.

She threw her head backwards laughing, some pins fell from her hair loosening some curls and she reached around and pulled the rest of them out freeing her hair completely allowing her curls to cascade around her shoulders almost taking Jack's breath away.

''You all right?''

''I'm fine.''

The whiskey burned her throat but yet she took another sip before passing it back to Jack. She felt herself loosening up a little; the element of freedom was beginning to be within reach.

It was only fifteen minutes later, she was asleep. She lay out, her curls flowing around her head. She covered the top half of her body with her coat and used her left arm as a pillow. Jack slept sitting upright. His arms casually folded. He drifted in and out of sleep and during those times he was awake he couldn't help but watch her. She is a restless sleeper, he decided. She moaned and her arms fell about her face. She was dreaming or actually it seemed more like a nightmare. He watched as she writhed, repeating the word 'no' over and over again. She was running from something or someone they haunted her dreams. He saw the beads of sweat on her head as it rolled backwards onto the bench. He leant forward to open the curtains in the cabin, revealing sunlight. They drifted through nameless towns, its features mainly not distinguishable as it sped on towards their destination. The cabin was dark and their curtain blacked out most of the sun. He sat back again casually crossing his arms. She wrestled with something, something which seemed stronger than she.

''_I am surprised you paid my mother such an extraordinary amount of money to take me out. I am surprised you wish to marry me.''_

_Cal sat himself on the large bed and patted the bed beside him, indicating for her to join him. ''Well my dear Rose, I wasn't about to let such a glorious opportunity pass me by. I am a business man as you know, so call it a good investment in my money.'' He smirked and Rose felt sick to the bottom of her stomach. 'But you look ravishing.''_

_''Thank you very much.''_

''_Besides you agreed to marry me, Rose. For the sake of your mother and for your own.''_

''_I know, you remind me every day.''_

_She leaned forward ever so slightly to Cal and smelled the newness of his suit. Their eyes met for a brief second before their lips touched and Rose felt the smoothness of his lips on hers. She knew what was expected of her. His kiss became ravenous and rough, almost like he was licking her face all over. She felt him harden and squeezed her eyes shut in disgust, she ran her hands along his leg and felt his tongue enter her mouth forcefully, he tasted like poison. He laid her down and leant over her, and she tried to remove his jacket but he wouldn't allow it, he kissed her neck down to her collarbone and attempted to pull her dress but eventually he tore it slightly to get to her breasts, he kissed them hurtfully, even grabbed them and tears sprung to her eyes. He moaned with pleasure although it sounded more like a grunt, Rose attempted to sit up a little but he pushed her back down trying to kiss her, she struggled under his weight and felt as though she couldn't breathe._

_''Cal I need to sit up.'' she said breathlessly._

'_'No Rose, you need me. Make love to me Rose.''_

_Disgusted she pushed him away in an attempt to sit up but he grabbed her shoulders holding her down. _

_''Don't tell me you're having second's thoughts hmm?''_

'_'No please I just want to sit up. Have a drink maybe?' she suggested in hope she could prolong this a little longer. She felt his throbbing against her leg._

_''No Rose. I paid for you, now fuck me.''_

_Rose felt physically and mentally sick. He put his lips on hers once again and she fought against his weight feeling his crushing her. ''Cal…'' She could barely breathe as he licked her face. Jacks face came to her head and she felt the tears fall freely from her eyes. No warning, she let out a blood curling scream and Cal immediately placed his hand over her mouth._

'_'Don't do that again. You sound as if I am trying to kill you.'' Her feet kicked randomly in an attempt to find a place to kick him but to no avail, this wouldn't end up been sex, it would turn into rape. _

A scream. Jack leapt forward onto the table without a second thought grabbing both of her hands and shaking her awake. Her whole body shook as their eyes met, her heartbeat quickened. She was startled half way between the violent dream and this reality. Her chest rose and fell but her breathing became more shallow but his gaze never wavered, he didn't even realised he was still holding onto her. His hair was overly long and floppy into his sea blue eyes. She could see clearly as he leant over her. He was a heart shaped face, tanned skin and dimples on his face. Slowly, he let her go as though he was exposing her to reality. He climbed back onto the bench.

''Bad dreams?''

He collected his backpack together so casually as though she had awoke on a normal morning. She was embarrassed she had so openly had a nightmare. She wondered just how much of a stir she had caused.

''Something like that.''

He stood pulling his pack onto his shoulder. ''I will find out one day.''

She was just about to ask how he would get such knowledge when he interrupted her.

''Do you need the bathroom?''

''Excuse me?''

''The bathroom. It's right down the corridor to the left. I'm going to get some breakfast at the end of the carriage.''

He left before she could speak again. She was alone for the first time since boarding the train. She pulled back the curtain to reveal a blur of buildings. She realised she had no idea where she was but she did know she was miles away from home. She didn't yet feel fully safe and wouldn't until she reached her new home.

She gathered her bag and then left the cabin to find the washroom. It was crammed and it smelled vile of sewers with access to one cold water tap. She turned it on and cupped her hand beneath. She took several sips before splashing her face. It was refreshing. She dragged her fingers through her hair before looking at her reflection in the tiny cracked mirror. She was flushed. She changed her undergarments and stuffed the old ones back into her bag. She quickly dabbed on some perfume, a final Christmas present from her mother. She pulled out a clean dress, cream in colour somewhat overdressed for the journey but one of the least fancy dresses she had owned and had time to pull from her dresser when packing for her journey. She held the garment against her before deciding not to wear it. She would wear this dress for another day, needing to keep washing to a minimal whilst on the train.

Leaving the bathroom, she found her way to the canteen. It was a few small tables most of which were full. She spotted Jack with his head buried in a week old copy of the times. She headed for her own table, by the window. She dumped her bag on the floor before distracting herself by glancing out of the window. The table was rickety, like her almost a nervous wreck of what was to happen in the next few weeks but surely nothing was worse than what she had left behind.

_A knock sounded at Rose's bedroom door before the key turned in the lock and Cal entered with a smug smile on his face. Rose glanced upwards to him from her vanity mirror. She was dressed in a green dress with black netting and beads over the shoulders. She wore her hair pinned up, with emerald earrings and an emerald and diamond bracelet._

_''You look lovely Rose.'' He came behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She felt her skin crawl but outwardly she faked a smile to him, anything to make herself appear happy._

'_'There is something I have for you Rose. Something which I hope you like'.' Cal sat himself on the side of her vanity unit. From inside his pocket he produced a ring box, glancing at it she felt sick knowing what was inside. ''I want you to wear this tonight, as a token of my love for you.''_

_Opening the box, a large diamond ring sat inside. Large wasn't the word, ugly was. It was a gaudy, hideous thing. Rose shakily touched the ring. ''Good gracious.''_

_''Perhaps it will remind you of how I feel about you.'' He smiled to her. He removed the ring from the box and took her left hand in his. Rose felt her breathe become caught in her throat but she said nothing and allowed him to place the ring on her finger. She looked at the diamond and felt nothing at all, it felt out of place and too big for her tiny hands._

_''56 karats of diamonds.' Cal grinned to her as if bragging about how much money he had paid for the ring. A pathetic amount she knew, enough to feed several small countries._

_''I love it darling.'' She quickly stood from the chair and moved away from him._

'_'Oh Rose, I know you've been melancholy and I know why. But this evening will be the beginning of our lives together.''_

_Rose tried to find something to concentrate on other than Cal. She ignored the feelings in her stomach and tried her best not to heave right there in that moment. 'I am looking forward to the gala.' she told him, hoping it would steer the conversation away from the ring and it would keep him happy._

_''Good. So am I sweet pea.'' Cal came towards her, he kissed her cheek gently. ''Shall we go downstairs? I think you should be well enough to.''_

_Rose felt like screaming to him. Did he actually believe that she had been mentally unstable because she didn't wish to marry him sooner? Her admission to the mental asylum in the centre of Philadelphia had being a shock to everyone including Rose herself. She had spawned Cal's advances for almost a year and now he had her head checked and a full medical examination. He played the hero, the lost soul and the victim...his beloved girl was insane. ''Of course.''_

Her stomach rumbled a reminder of her hunger.

''I saved you a seat.'' She jumped to find Jack hovering over her table. ''I have coffee, bagels and some sandwiches.'' He glanced at her expectantly. She dropped her gaze to the fellow travellers; all of their gazes fell on her. She hadn't realised her presence had caused such a stir. She picked up her things before following him to his table.

''Thank you.''

Rose hesitantly took a bagel, picking off crumbs and eating silently.

''Do you enjoy your coffee strong?''

She nodded as he proceeded to pour her one. She thanked him again.

''So did you sleep well?'' He asked in between gulps of his coffee. He ate like he had never eaten before.

''Like a log.'' She replied sarcastically. ''How about you?''

''I don't sleep much.''

She placed her cup on the table, surprised at his reply. ''Well Jack, what did you do all night?''

''I kept watch.'' His words were somewhat haunting. She felt uneasy. Their gaze was intense and it was almost as though they were in their own little world. She swallowed the last of her bagel and watched it down with a sip of coffee.

''You kept watch?''

Jack sighed, realising just how bad this was sounding. He leant forward a little and gestured for her to do so too. He spoke low and quickly. ''Listen, Rose. I know what these places are like. Most of these people are men, very untrusting men who probably hasn't had a woman in God knows how long.''

Her eyes widened. ''I will put this very simply when I say this. You're a woman of high social standing and your face has been in the papers for I'm guessing since the day you were born. Most of these men boarded when you did therefore may recognise your face.''

Then it dawned on her. She hadn't filled thought this through. Of course, she would be recognised. She slowly covered her face with her hands and wished she could have stayed hidden away.

''Don't worry about anything Rose. Trust me?''

She found his gaze through the gaps in her fingers while she covered her face. There it was again that intense stare. Did she trust him? She removed her hands from her face and cupped her coffee cup.

Trust. The main thing she had trouble with.

''_I can smell her on you, Cal.''_

_Rose crumbled to the floor. The lies, the deceit and now he had been to bed with another woman. Did marriage vows mean nothing to him?_

''_Our son died three days ago and you find time to bed another woman!'' _

She blinked again. Tears brimming her eyelashes. Tears she tried to hold back.

''Look you know me, I am Jack. Jack Dawson.''

She glanced at his with those wide green eyes and before she knew it she had stood and ran from the canteen, back down the long narrow corridors barging past shocked passengers until she found the back of the train. She could run no further. She was tired of running, tired of not being able to trust. She could not find the good in anyone. Did Jack mean well? She felt herself choking on something, as though there was no air whatsoever. She struggled to breathe, quickly she found the door and quickly pushed it open, the air almost sucking her fragile state out of the carriage. Tears running from her eyes, her hair whipping about her face in the wind she steadied herself again the wall with her shaking hands.

She heard footsteps, tapping of large feet along the corridor and then she saw him. Jack. He had come to find her. She was half relived, half embarrassed by the sudden out bursting episode.

''What are you doing?'' It was soft and full of concern. ''Please get back, if you fell you'd be killed instantly.'' He edged closer to her slowly and it was then she knew he wouldn't leave her alone. He needed to help this woman in some way.

She hugged herself, feeling the chill. Slowly, he edged around her before leaning far out to grab the door to close it.

''Careful!'' She shouted. What would she do if he fell out of the carriage? Surely he would be killed?

''Don't worry about me.'' He grinned. The first time she had seen a genuine smile from him and then she too smiled.

**Thank you so much for the reviews and emails about this story, I have tried to respond personally to each one of you. Sorry for the lack of time between each chapter, I have a tendency to not leave myself enough time each week to write. Let me know what you think :) x **


	3. Reality

**Thank you so much for the reviews :) **

**Chapter three - Reality.**

''I'm so sorry for this morning.'' Rose apologized. ''I just didn't know what else to do.'' The words fell from her mouth. ''I had to get out of the canteen. I felt as though everyone was looking at me and...'' She closed her eyes, feeling the pressure build in her head. The stress of the last few days so obviously sneaking up on her.

''Hey, calm down. It's all right, you don't have to apologise for anything.''

''Jack, I. I really don't know what to do with my life.'' Sitting more forward, Jack listened intently to her words.

Tears finally came down her face, and she quickly wiped them away feeling instantly awkward and self conscious, she had never cried in front of another human being except her father. To Cal, crying was a sign of weakness. Her weakness...which he played on to the extreme.

''Oh Rose.'' Quickly, he took her hand in his and began to run his finger over it, and Rose was surprised by how much she was comforted by his touch. She raised her head so her eyes met his and saw the genuine look of concern on his face. She knew in that moment that she could trust him.

''I trust you, Jack.'' She whispered, still taking hold of his hand. The train jolted suddenly and a leather portfolio fell from Jack's bag. She smiled, releasing Jack's hand from hers. ''May I?''

''Sure.''

Rose opened the leather bound portfolio to the first page; the first picture was of a mother breastfeeding her baby. Rose glanced upwards to Jack, stunned by the realness and beauty of the sketch, it was obviously a very private thing to see on a sketch but it was so real and right there in front of her which was something which was rarely seen. Jack indicated for her to proceed looking through the sketches. The next one was a small child in her mother's arms.

''These are amazing Jack.'' Rose said in amazement, never had she seen such a talent like his. A small smile appeared on his face, as he watched Rose and her reaction to his drawings.

''Thanks, but they didn't think too much of them in Paris.'' Rose turned to Jack, stunned.

''But why, they're very good.'' Shrugging, Jack picked up some which were laid out on the floor; they were several nudes. Rose watched as Jack picked up the drawings and he placed them inside of the portfolio, she saw they were nudes and almost didn't know where to place her eyes.

''Oh...oh.'' She stuttered, turning one landscape so she could see it properly.

''And you drew her from life? She was laid in front of you?'' she asked, in a tone of voice which did very little to disguise her slight jealousy.

Jack nodded, running his fingers through his hair. Raising her eyebrows, Rose ran her fingers over the paper examining the sketch. She was undeniably beautiful and she couldn't help but think maybe Jack was having a love affair with her.

''She is beautiful.'' Rose pointed out.

''You know Jack; I think you must be in love with her.'' She teased slightly but Jack shook his head.

''No, no. She's just a lovely subject. As was Rebecca.'' Jack touched Rose's hand and turned the sketch over to another nude who was just as beautiful as the one before. Rose felt a little awkward looking at these drawings, she cleared her throat and Jack glanced at her almost sensing her awkwardness.

''Oh there's this lady.'' He remembered, turning the page again to a lady sat on a bar stool wearing moth eaten clothes and wearing a lot of jewellery.

''She used to sit in this bar in Paris every night, wearing every piece of jewellery she owns just waiting for her long lost love.'' He shook his head and Rose studied the drawing, the woman looked melancholy and Rose could almost sympathise with this woman. They way Jack had captured her was amazing; it was like looking at a photograph. ''Madam Bijoux is her name, see her clothing is all moth eaten.'' Jack pointed and Rose nodded shaking her head.

''Well Jack, you have a gift. You really do.'' Rose could feel Jack's hand still on hers from when he had turned the pages of the portfolio and it seemed all of her senses heightened, she could feel his warmth sitting beside her and their faces were a mere few inches apart.

''I see you.'' He almost whispered and Rose smiled slightly.

''And...'' She glanced just once at his lips and her heart beat so fast, slowly he seemed to be leaning towards her closer and closer. How had she gotten into this situation, but she was going to go with it. He didn't kiss her lips; he simply stayed close to her lingering there for a few minutes before pulling away. It wasn't that he wanted to pull away; he simply didn't know how she would react. She was a fragile being, so obviously haunted by something she was running away from. He never did finish the sentence.

_A tiny whimper should have come from the crib. __A fisted hand should wave in the air slowly.__Through the dark heavy curtains, dawn was breaking. She could just about see the sun through the window.__ Her heart should be filled with love, but instead she felt empty and dark. The new dawn should have been a new beginning but instead she felt loss. She cradled her stomach where the baby had once been. Now, there was nothing left. Her husband who should have been her source of comfort simply watched her fall apart in front of him as he emptied yet another bottle of liquor. She whimpered as he moved, startled like a cat. Yes, she was frightened of him. She wondered if this was his grief or if he was angry. Seething. She had failed him as a wife once again, this time it had been a son. A tiny boy with beautiful fingers and toes, so soft to touch and she had held him for not even a minute before Cal had ordered the boy to be 'disposed of.' It wasn't his son; it was yet another dead child. He slammed his fist into the dresser, causing her to shiver...to shake uncontrollably. She wasn't allowed to grief for her son...she knew what was coming..._

She had fallen asleep soon after, she rested on his body. Not even twenty four hours they had known each other. He didn't move, he daren't move, not wishing to disturb her. She slept for around half an hour when the murmurs started again, the images which haunted her sleep night after night and Jack longed to know what they were. He peeked from the corner of his eye; he could just see the top of her head. Those copper curls, and then he leaned forward. Her lips were slightly parted as she slept. He had just noticed how creamy her skin was in the afternoon light of the carriage which streamed through the dirty window. Who was she? What was she running away from?

Her body jumped as another moan escaped her lips. Gently, he shook her arm not wishing to startle her but needing to bring her around slowly. He didn't wish to see her succumb to these dreams again; he didn't want her to be haunted by them.

''Rose.'' He whispered. Her eyes flickered open; they met his in yet another intense moment. There was something between them; they could both feel it and neither of them knew what it was. She was aware of her moment in her sleep, the violent ways her husband tortured her in her dreams and she wondered if Jack knew just how bad it was. The things which she was running away from her and would they follow her? She tried to escape from t hem so badly. She slowly moved away from him, placing her hands on the table and wringing them, she placed her hand flat onto the paper in front of her. It was a drawing, some lines here and there she assumed he had abandoned his work. She thought back to his work, he had such talent.

''Where did you study?'' She broke the silence, still touching his paper. A piece of charcoal moving about as the train moved on the rickety tracks.

''I didn't.'' He ran his fingers through his hair, exposing his face even more. ''My parents died some years ago, I have drawn for as long as I can remember. My folks could never afford tuition fees.''

He really was talented. All of her education had been a waste of time and effort. She had no raw talent like he did; she could barely complete a household task.

''Are you married?''

''No. I have spent twelve years roaming the world alone. Loneliness has made me a little bitter, especially after the war.''

She seemed to see him with a fresh pair of eyes. He was just as lonely as she was. He had fought in the war, a war which she had vaguely read about in newspapers which her husband allowed her to read once in a while, she had snuck into his study on more than one occasion to read snippets. The death toll, the horror stories from the trenches and the beautiful places which were now destroyed. Her husband had avoided the army, narrowly. She had thought him a coward, there was a place for him to show some bravery and fight not just for his country but for the sake of his family.

''I would love to be like you Jack, just head out for the horizon. To never settle.''

''Settle or run?''

She turned to him, surprised. ''Excuse me?''

''Would you call it never settling in one place or is it just running away?''

He was direct and to the point. She felt the air stay in her lungs as she struggled to get her words out. ''You are been very rude.''

Jack reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his tin of cigarettes just like the night before, they were already rolled and he placed one between his lips. Something which distracted her, she watched as he expertly struck a match before taking the first puff. ''It's a simple question, Rose.''

She hung her head, knowing he could almost see right through her. ''Both.''

''I know you are running from something and I would like to know what.''

Rose gazed out of the window; she didn't know what town she was in. She didn't know how long was left before she reached California. She didn't know what to do about anything. ''You do not want to know.''

''How did you grow up?''

''There is nothing to tell.'' She turned her head away from him, gazing out of the window so lost in the outside world. She longed to lose herself.

''Where were you born?''

''The place I left yesterday.''

''And are you married?''

''Yes.''

It knocked the wind from him. Everything settled into place then. She was leaving her husband. He watched as she placed her face in the palms of her hands, her hair fell around her. Her body shook, wracked with sobs. In the space of ten seconds, she because a shadow of her former self. Gone was the smile, the beautiful face which he had seen earlier that day. She couldn't escape. She couldn't run from Jack but she sure as hell would try. She grabbed her skirts and shuffled her way to the edge of the bench. She reached for the door handle and pulled it as hard as she could first with one hand and then the other, it rattled but it was no use. It was locked. Of course, she knew it was locked.

Jack was already on his feet, ready to race after her. ''Stop running.'' He urged. She buried her face in her hands as she stood; she rested her forehead against the glass and sobbed.

''I have to run.'' She made a fist with her left hand, digging her nails so hard into her palms she thought it would bleed. ''I have to run, I refuse to go back. I will not give in!''

Jack reached his left hand and grabbed hers, un-fisting her hand as much as she struggled. ''You don't have to go back, just don't run from me.''

She removed her hand from her face, her eyes more green from her tears. Her hair was disheveled around her face yet each curl framed it perfectly. Jack fought the urge to move a tendril; instead he gripped her hand tighter to distract them both from another intense moment.

Silence fell between them for a few moments. He wondered what could really have happened to this girl to want to make her want to leave her old life so bad, what haunted her so. She was obviously from an upper class upbringing.

''I want to make you see something.''

Her breathing was rapid, her heart pounding from adrenaline and everything which had built up within her. ''Please sit down.''

Slowly, she let go of his hand. She found her way back to the bench and sat shaking. Jack quickly removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders, seeing her visibly shake.

''Why did you run away?'' He asked.


	4. Truth

_Cal had ordered Rose to undress for bed, and when she hadn't done as she was told; he had raised his hand to her and cut her lip. It was the first time Cal had ever laid hands on her and the first time Rose had ever been hit. She didn't like blood. _

_"Come on, Rose. Take off your clothes.'' Cal's voice seemed to echo into the dark room of the hotel._

_He forced Rose from the floor to her feet and held her against the wall._

_Rose could feel her own heartbeat in her ears. She had never felt so much fear. She just wanted a big hole to swallow her up and take her away from this hell._

_"Why are you doing this, Cal? You were the one who went to bed with a whore."_

_A sting came around Rose's cheek as she felt his hand strike her sharply. After that, he let her go and began to wander around the hotel room, somewhat absentmindedly._

_"Don't speak to me like that, Rose."_

_Rose watched him go and had wondered whether to make a run for the door to get out, but she knew he would follow her. She knew it. She was too afraid to speak. Too shocked for words. Too much in pain to move from the floor where she sat, tears running from her eyes._

_Violence was never the answer to anything, Rose had always thought. It was a way of being punished. But why was she being punished for loving this man?_

_"Why are you doing this, Cal? I have never hurt you."_

_Her voice revealed her fear, like that of a small child. A bitter laugh came from Cal as he opened a bottle of whiskey and downed almost half of it. He seemed to feed off her energy, her fear and he loved it. He could taste the burning of the liquid in his throat and he thought he would vomit._

_"You don't disobey me, Rose. I am your husband in practice. You honour me. You don't make a fool out of me."_

_"You made a fool out of yourself, Cal. You went to bed with a woman who wasn't even your fiancée."_

_Rose found inner strength and stability from somewhere to stand. She looked at the man she had once thought she loved and stared with contempt and disbelief._

_"How could I go to bed with my fiancée when she wouldn't let me? This is your fault. Now it's your punishment."_

_With that, Cal swooped Rose from her feet and carried her kicking and screaming to his bed. His stench was vile and when he tried to kiss her, she squirmed away._

_"Cal. Stop. Please stop."_

_Cal just laughed at her whimpers of desperation. He would get what he wanted, whether she liked it or not. He pulled violently at her corset strings as she attempted to move from under him. He pinned her down strongly with his legs and one arm. He was strong, and it seemed the strength of the alcohol had added to it._

_Tears spilled from her eyes as she didn't know what was happening. Her back was to him and she could hear his muttering of curse words and feel his dreaded touch._

_He hitched up her skirts and began to pull at her stockings._

_"No. No! Get off me, Cal."_

_Rose attempted once again to kick him away, but he just covered her mouth with his dirty hands._

_Tears spilled from her eyes and she panicked. She wished someone would just walk in or he would just stop. She had never felt so much pain in her life. She wished she could give him the same pain in return. Then she thought of something. Cal continued to struggle with her corset as Rose opened her mouth slightly and bit as hard as she could on the finger which Cal had over her mouth._

_He seemed to back off slightly and moaned with pain._

_"You little bitch!" he stormed, and then more violently threw himself at her. She panicked and rolled over from her back onto her stomach, raised her legs, and kicked his chest. Cal stumbled backwards._

_In a few seconds, she saw Cal stumbling back towards her. Rose had never seen her life flash before her eyes before. Blood poured everywhere. She could also taste the blood from biting his finger._

_She screamed a little, seeing the scene before her. It seemed too violent to be reality. Then it faded to black._

''My husband.' Her voice cracked.

''Who is he?''

''His name is Caledon Hockley. He is one of the wealthiest men in the country. His family is in steel.'' She wiped her eyes.

''Does he hurt you?''

She said nothing but she didn't need to. The pain etched on her face said it all.

''When finishing school was done I married Caledon Hockley, the vilest of men. My father died just three months before leaving my mother with some debts and the only way we could repay them was for an arranged marriage between myself and Cal.''

''Was there no other option?''

''There was no way out. Except perhaps suicide. An avenue I always wish I explored.''

Jack was speechless, but somehow he felt he had to help her escape the chains of upper class, to escape the nightmare which had been her life.

''I married him soon after. I began slowly suffocating...'' She confessed, tears falling from her eyes once more. Caledon Hockley has terrified her, he had power over her and he knew it from the beginning until the end.

''What did he do you?'' Jack whispered. It was almost nightfall, the light in the cabin growing less and less. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light as what was left of daylight was visible through the glass.

''Initially, nothing.'' She pulled his jacket further around her body. She felt some comfort from it, just like she had wearing her father's as a child. ''I um, I rejected his sexual advances early on...''

''Before you married?''

''Yes.''

She squeezed her eyes shut as she realised she was reliving every nightmare she had ever experienced all at once. ''Right after we married, he made it clear he wanted an heir as his father wouldn't be around much longer. I was trapped early on.''

She opened her eyes slowly, Jack's eyes were on her in the dim light, they were full of concern and they gave her the strength to continue her story. ''And then I was pregnant.''

''You have a child?''

Rose shook her head. ''I wasn't ready for a child but then I realised I was about to become a mother. I couldn't regret these things. Cal was attentive, he made me feel wanted and he was gentle. He showed me love for the first time in my life. I believed this would be the beginning of my happy life.''

''Jack, do you know the real reason why I ran away?'' She asked, it was a rhetorical question, she knew Jack did not know the reason.

''No I don't.' Slightly hesitantly, Jack seated himself beside Rose on the bench. Turning her face to him, a serious look fell over her face.

''Because I had a daughter.'' She gazed at Jack straight in the eye. It was the first time she had told anyone that fact. Jack came closer to Rose, he placed his right hand on her shoulder and Rose placed hers on top of his. The smallest contact from him caused feelings to stir which she believed never existed. Jack's face was concerned. ''Because I never gave him a son.'' Rose spoke truthfully. 'In the last four years I have lost three more children and now I may not be able to conceive anymore.' The words fell from Rose's mouth, the words which she had repeated in her own mind for weeks driving her insane. She lowered her head, the reality of her own words hitting her. Immediately, Jack placed his arm around Rose in an attempt to comfort her in any way possible.

Rose sobbed, her body shook with anger.

''Oh Rose.'' Was all Jack could say? Her body melted against his, he softly stroked her hair and Rose was surprised by how much she was comforted by him.

''It's my fault. It was always my fault. He toyed me with and played with me until I was on the brink of death and then he would bring me back just so he could revel in my misery some more.''

Jack felt his fist clench with his own anger. The girl who sobbed before him, he had no words for her, she was truly a survivor.

''What happened to your daughter?''

Rose breathed in deeply, feeling herself shake. She wiped her tears. ''Jennifer died at birth. As did Peter.'' She hugged her own body. ''In my mind after her death it was the end of the world. But at least my girl is at peace now, away from the hell which would have been her home.''

Jack touched Rose's face in an attempt to wipe away her tears. He didn't even know if this action was wanted or if it would help in any way.

''Cal wanted a son and an heir. He never loved me; I was just the trophy wife and someone to bear his sons.'' Rose said breathlessly. ''I conceived Jennifer on my wedding night; I was just seventeen when I gave birth to her alone. I knew little of what sex was, the idea was romanced in my head and I was a child myself.''

Rose confessed, her eyes meeting Jacks, a serious look fell over her face, and she became lost in his deep blue eyes. ''I held her in my arms and thought my life was over that night. But I thought to myself that she was out there somewhere in the sky, shining brightly.' Rose smiled through her tears. ''But I knew I had to get her out of my mind, to be a wife once more.''

Jack felt his stomach lunge. He cared deeply for the girl.

"My God, Rose. How could he harm you? How could he have looked at you with anything else other than love?"

Rose's breaths become caught in her throat at the word love. The word which meant nothing and the thing which didn't exist. Love was a beautiful idea which could be twisted and turned any way which a person wanted. It could be used as a weapon, to get what you want from a person and it hurts like a dagger twisting in your heart over and over again. There is no release from the pain, you never die you simply feel the pain die down a little before it flares up again. Love wasn't real.

"And now…now I'm so scared, Jack. I'm so scared of him finding me and wanting revenge."

With that, Jack pulled Rose a little closer to him. She rested her head numbly on his shoulder, felt his arm wrap around her, and in those few seconds, she felt more loved than she had in a long time. She hadn't been embraced for years. She had almost forgotten what it felt like.

"He won't, Rose. I'd never let that happen to you, ever. I could never let harm come to you. I couldn't live with myself if I did."

**Thank you so much for the reviews :)**

**I am writing this like crazy, its the first story I have felt worthy of been continued in a while and all your replies make me feel as though its worth continuing :)**


	5. Fear

**Chapter five - Fear**

''But what can I do Jack? I have nowhere to go; I wouldn't know where to start. If Cal ever found me...'' Rose trailed off thinking of the consequences. She rested herself against the window with her back against it; she didn't wish to see the cities which trailed past. She needed to concentrate on the here and now. Jack had lit the gas lamp which warmed the cabin a little bit. She still wore his jacket, her hair flipped over to her right shoulder in disarray but there was something so beautiful about her in the dim glow.

''Rose he would never find you, I know places he wouldn't dream of looking for you. I will help you; if you want to break free then I will be here.''

''But how can you do that?''

Rose thought for a moment, how she could even consider living with this man she had known for just a day but as she looked into his eyes, she knew she could trust him with anything. ''But Jack I cannot just disrupt your life like this.''

''You won't be.' 'Jack smiled. He wanted Rose to be happy, and even though he knew he could only ever be a friend to her, he wanted to help her away from her life and to be free. She truly believed every word which he said.

She was fascinated by him. He took a cigarette from his container and offered one to Rose. She declined, not wishing to start a bad habit but was entranced by the way he lit his and puffed gently. Smoke filled the compact cabin, clouding the air but she wasn't even fazed by it.

''I just want you to be safe Rose...'' He took a long pause. ''I care about you.''

There and then a feeling arose within her. Something which she swore she had read about in those books her mother has despised her reading so much. He was so real and honest and his words rang out to her. He wondered if what he said was a good idea but he wore his heart on his sleeve. He couldnt be anything other than honest.

''So Rose, do you fancy a dance later? A band is playing in the canteen I hear they're pretty good.''

Rose raised her head slightly and nodded her head. He sensed her hesitation but said nothing. She had turned over a new leaf today and Jack was her friend and she would like to spend more time getting to know him, he has been good to her. Jack grinned happily.

''Ouch.'' Rose squealed as she ran a brush through her shoulder length red locks. Rose glanced up at her reflection in the vanity. She had let herself go a little recently and had not found an occasion to wear makeup or perfume. Even now, she carried very little with her but she pulled out a small bag of what items she had brought and it rattled as she emptied it into the sink.

She opened a small jar and took a brush and dusted it over her face. The powder smelled like dirt and made her want to sneeze as she applied it over her nose. Afterward, she peered at her complexion in the mirror; she didn't appear any different except her face felt like dust. Next she found an old lipstick, blood red in colour and the only one she owned. Carefully she dabbed it onto her cheeks before rubbing it in to give her face some colour before skilfully applying to her lips. She found herself glancing in the mirror, she felt like a different person. Her lips were fuller, her skin less pasty. She rang her fingers through her hair in an attempt to give it some volume. She wasnt used to not washing her hair thoroughly everyday and no warm bath water was something she would have to grow used to.

Next she opened her small suitcase and found another three dresses. She studied them all carefully, wondering which would be more suitable for an evening event. Truthfully none. She settled on a navy blue one, long sleeved and it matched her low black heels. She wore no jewellery which was something she had never done. She stuffed her belongings back into her case and made a mental note to wash her clothes the day after.

A faint rustling could be heard and moments later the door into the other room opened and Rose appeared. Jack's eyes widened and his breathe became caught in her throat. Immediately, Jack stood and came to Rose.

''Phew...''He was speechless. She glanced downwards at her dress. ''Rose, I know you probably don't want to hear this but...my God your beautiful.''

She self consciously rubbed her hands down the body of her dress smoothing out any creases. She couldn't remember the last time a person has used that word to describe her. God only knows when she had last felt it.

He came closer to her. Smiling, he took her right hand in his and slowly brought it to his lips. He kissed it just once, a boyish smirk revealed on his face.

''I saw that on a Nickelodeon once and I always wanted to do it.''

She laughed genuinely as her eyes never left him.

''Come on lets go.''

Taking another sip from his beer, Jack turned his head to glance at the rowdy men in the centre of the canteen and then to the three women cheering the men on, then back to Rose who sat quietly simply staring into her lap. He wondered if it was a good idea bringing her here, but when men stopped chanting the band played music and he was sure that would put a smile back onto her face. Leaning towards her, he placed his left hand on the back of her chair and spoke into her ear closely.

''Are you all right?'' his voice was concerned and he didn't like seeing her so quiet, and her mind seemed preoccupied. Glancing upwards, her eyes met with Jack's their faces a mere few inches apart.

''I'm fine, thank you.'' Rose smiled and then so did Jack.

Moments later, a loud whistle came followed by guitar strumming. Turning their heads, Rose saw the band was playing. A man covered in blood passed their table and Rose grimaced slightly. She needed to get used to seeing rough sights if she was going to live out alone in the big wide world. Jack got to his feet, removing his brown jacket and throwing it on his chair, he necked what was left of his beer and held his hand out to Rose. She glanced upwards at him, confused.

''Come on Rose.'' Hesitantly, she took his hand.

''Come where?'' she asked, getting to her feet but trusting him completely.

''Come dance with me.''

The makeshift floor was already filling with people dancing, there were men and women together, two women together and men stood tapping their feet as they drank their beers. It seemed impossible so many people had come together on a night train heading into the land of dreams. The band played Irish music.

Jack pulled Rose onto the floor and she offered slight hesitation. Glancing around her she saw the other people dancing and realised she had no idea how they danced. The music was fast and Jack pulled her closer towards him.

''Jack, I can't do this.'' She turned her attention back to him and realised just how close they were.

''We're going to have to get a little bit closer…'' Jack placed his right hand on the small of her back and pulled her a little closer to him. 'Like this.'' Picking up her dress in her right hand, Rose slipped her hand into Jack's.

''But Jack, I don't even know they steps.'' He began to lead her into the middle of the floor before dancing.

'Neither do I.' he shouted above the music. ''Just go with it, and don't think.'' Listening to his words, Rose followed his lead and simply did as he told her. He lead her around the floor, and she screamed having never danced this way before. She felt so wild and free and her grip on Jack tightened as he whirled her around.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw men watching them. The way they danced like they were free spirits. He wasn't about to let any other man dance with her, he would protect her with his life. Moving his hair from his face, Jack proceeded to clog a few steps, something he had learnt in his time in Ireland years before. With Rose watching, having no idea Jack could dance. She recognised the steps and laughed removing her shoes she threw them to a lady in the crowd before lifting her skirts to reveal her stocking feet and continuing clogging with Jack, he clapped along before clogging with her and then linking her arm through his and dancing in a circle before spinning her around faster and faster. She screamed and laughed with joy, having never had so much fun in her life. The crowds of people watching were forgotten and the only thing what she was aware of was herself and Jack dancing.

''I need a drink.'' Rose giggled breathlessly as she whirled around with Jack one final time before almost falling into his arms. They both laughed hysterically as Jack lead her from the stage.

''I feel so dizzy.'' Placing his arm around her shoulder, Jack pulled her through the crowds of people towards the bar.

''Don't worry, we'll sit down with our beers.'' Rose glanced back to the crowds and couldn't believe she had danced within them. She felt giddy.

''You go sit down, I will fetch us some drinks.'' Jack shouted to her.

Staggering slightly, she attempted to find her way through the crowd but people kept knocking into her and standing on her bare feet. She felt a small tap on her shoulder and turned to see a burly man who appeared to have a black eye. He smiled at her showing several missing teeth and she grimaced slightly, turning around and attempting to continue to walk but she felt his hand pull her backwards.

He grinned. ''I'd like to dance with you.'' he stunk of a mixture of sweat and filth and Rose felt herself shaking.

''Thank you, but I need to sit down right now; I'm not feeling too well.'' The man pulled her towards him and she attempted to shake away his grasp.

''You will dance with me.'' he ordered, putting his arms around her the way Jack did, but this time it didn't feel right.

''I don't want to dance.'' she told him firmly attempting to escape his arms, his breath stank vile and he was probably the ugliest creature she had seen. ''Please let me go.''

She struggled, the way she had struggled before.

Jack took his eyes from the bar and tried to find Rose in the crowds and frowned as he attempted to spy her red curls…and then he found her, she appeared to be struggling in the arms of a large man who had been brawling earlier. His heart thumped, he had to get her away from him.

Rose attempted to move away from the man who had a grasp on her.

''Just leave me alone.' She cried, tears forming in her eyes. Jack saw her struggle.

''Excuse me sir!'' Jack tapped the man. ''I'm afraid I'm going-'' Jack couldn't finish his sentence because he simply pushed Jack away. Feeling frustrated, Jack attempted to pull the man's strong arms away from Rose.

''I would walk away from something that doesn't concern you.'' He warned, his eyes showing how serious he was, but Jack didn't flinch one bit. Those black bull dog eyes weren't about to frighten him away especially with the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

''I'm afraid it does concern me when you have got your hands on this lady. Get away from her.'' Jack showed no fear and Rose felt the man's anger, but she had never seen Jack the way he was now.

''I thought I told you to walk away.'' Jack had enough, he had never felt the way he did now, he wasn't a violent person but he knew Rose was distraught from the look on her beautiful face. Without thinking twice, he slammed his right fist into the man's face breaking his entire grip on Rose and knocking him to the floor.

''And I thought I told you to get away from her.'' Jack said through gritted teeth, and Rose felt the tears fall from her eyes and she began to run through the crowd of people who were stunned at Jack's actions. He wasn't exactly big built but he had enough strength to knock the man to the floor. Jack ran after Rose, feeling his knuckle throb, he had never hit anyone before and was now feeling the after affect.

''Rose!'' he called as he followed her outside the canteen into the narrow dark corridor. ''Rose, are you all right?'' he caught up with her and she collapsed crying in his arms, and he wondered why she was so hysterical.

''I'm so sorry.'' she cried, her words almost inaudible. Pulling away, Jack touched her face.

''What are you sorry for Rose? There's nothing for you to apologise for.' 'He pulled her close to him again, and felt her body shake.

''For the trouble I caused. He just scared me that's all.'' Tightening his arms around Rose's body, he kissed her hair gently before raising his left arm and stroking her curls tenderly, Rose felt comforted by him and she closed her eyes against his chest feeling safe in his arms.

''I know he scared you, but he didn't scare me. I won't let him put his hands on you like that Rose. You have caused no trouble; you're just an attractive young lady who caught the attention of a disgusting man.'' Tears fell from Rose's eyes again as she relived the memory of the man's grip on her, how he stunk, it made her stomach turn and her skin crawl but Jack made her feel safe. Cal crept into her mind, threading his way through her mind but she felt strong enough to push him away.

Footsteps were audible running towards them. Without thinking, Jack grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her down the long dark corridor. He didn't stop until they reached their cabin. Rose was still visibly shaking as he quickly pulled his rucksack onto his back and getting Rose's suitcase in his left hand before taking her hand in his right. She said nothing, trusting him completely. Jack knew trouble was coming their way; he just had to make sure Rose was out of the way.

''What are we doing?''

Jack said nothing, he thought quickly and on his feet. An idea flashed inside his head like a light bulb. He spied a sleeping officer in one of the cabins. Letting go of her hand, he quickly and quietly tried the door handle to find it open. A set of keys sat on the table and slowly, he crept forward taking the whole bunch and closing the squeaking door behind him. He took her hand again and she followed him down the narrow corridor into a warmer section of the train. He tried door handles all the way down until he found a large door which read '202.' He fiddled with the large bunch of keys before finding one which matched the door number. He dropped Rose's suitcase to the ground before hurriedly unlocking the door and bursting inside. He turned on the small lamp to find a double bed with a small bathroom, a chair and a desk inside as well as curtains and a reading lamp. He dumped their belongings on the bed, ushering Rose inside and locking the door after them.

Her heart was still racing as she sat on the bed, feeling its comfort made her realise just how tired she was. She had spent the night sleeping upright and this had made her neck creaky. Jack touched her face just below her cheeks with his warm hands as a sign she was going to be alright. She glanced up to him, a smile creeping across her face. She shouldn't laugh or find this situation funny at all but she couldn't help it. This was far from the journey she expected.

**Thank you for the reviews. I have loved writing this story it has been my first continuing in a few years. I have written everything and now just have to post the remaining chapters. Give me some ideas of what you would have liked this story to go like :)**


	6. Light

**Thank you for the reviews. I did intend to update this over Christmas but it wouldn't allow me to log in for some reason. So I hope everyone had a good festive season :)**

* * *

**Chapter six-Light**

He watched her sleep. Just as he always did. He studied her face and just how beautiful she was. Her hair spread on the pillow around her head, those curls framing her face just like an angel. There was something different tonight; she wasn't suffering in her sleep. It was peaceful. He refused to lie on the bed, not wishing for her to wake and feel uncomfortable. For now he stood, keeping watch. The train's engine started up, causing the cart to jolt slightly and without wanting to, it threw Jack onto the bed. She jumped startled, it took her a few moments to realise what had happened. Her heart thumped as she gasped, glancing around the room. There was no-one there.

She laid her head back down somewhere between being awake and asleep she gently touched her fingers to Jack's as she lay on her back. He didn't dare move, not wishing to break the contact. The night was a rough one, waking every few hours the train jolting as it changed tracks. The wind and rain banged against the windows, Jack's heart sinking as he thought they had been found. He lay in the dark, not even daring to move. His thoughts were his own and they were of one person only. Rose.

''You know I have never shared a bed with any other man but my husband.'' Her voice came from the dark in a hoarse whisper.

He turned his head, rolling it back on the pillow. She faced him. Their fingers so close but not fully touching. The tiniest contact which caused such strange feelings, the feelings neither had before.

''I don't fear you, Jack.''

''I never want you to. I won't hurt you.''

Another bang came on the window, the rain bashing against the glass. Rose sat up, her hair dishevelled in a lovely way. She rubbed her eyes and stretched a little. Jack too sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. He hadn't had much sleep, his mind ran wildly. Thoughts he couldn't share with anyone. He felt the familiar feeling of sleeping under a bridge while been very sleep deprived but he knew he had to pull through.

''We will arrive tomorrow in California.'' He broke the minutes silence. He stood from the bed and shoved his hands into his pants pocket. They shared a moment again, one which if Jack had clear signals he would have kissed her ever so gently. His hands in his pockets wriggled, fighting the urge to do so. He knew he had to tread carefully with her. She was fragile although not as fragile as most would assume. ''I will go get some food. You stay here.''

She nodded and watched as he left. She pondered for a moment. Just what would become of her when she arrived? This was the part she hadn't thought through at all. She didn't know where to go and if she would be safe but this was a chance she took when she left. How did he react when she left? She didn't even want to know.

_Two days previous._

_The bed was empty. The travel case was gone. So was she. Cal clenched his fists in an attempt to let some of the anger out. He couldn't cause such a scene in front of his butler but he couldn't help it. _

''_The bitch.'' He shouted. ''Where did she go?''_

_Three young maids cowered into the alcove where it led into the kitchen. He knew one of them must have guilty feelings. Rose Hockley could not have escaped unseen. He would turn over every stone until he found her._

_He had already telephoned his valet and good friend Spicer Lovejoy, an ex pinkerton and police officer to help him find her whereabouts. He was a professional in such fields, the sneakiest rat anyone could find._

_But for now one of the maids were bound to break under pressure._

''_Where the Hell is she?'' _

_He walked up and down in front of them for the fifth time. They remained silent. All faithful to their masters wife. _

''_We don't know sir!'' Alison wept._

_Cal raised his hands in the air. ''All right, fine.'' He began to walk away. ''We will do this your way. You're all fired!''_

''_But sir...'' The protests began._

''_I don't care-'' He held his hands up to them. ''I don't care about the mouths you give yourself to feed. I can take the privilege of money away from you all this instant. I can find better service from young girls out there.''_

''_But we don't know...''_

''_Well I know you do. One of you has a guilty conscious and until I find out-'' He smirked, as he came up with a plan in his own head. ''-you're all fired.''_

_He turned to walk away hearing the sobs of the now jobless young women who had children to feed and cloth, parents to look after and now they had failed to bring any money to their table. _

''_Wait.'' A sobbing voice squeaked. ''I may know something.''_

Jack entered the canteen which had been the scene of the fight last night. He knew he put himself at risk by been out of the cabin but he and Rose needed food. The lights were dim, darkness still painted the nights sky and he wondered what time it actually was. He thrust his hands in his pocket, keeping his head down.

''Where is she?''

''What the hell do you want?'' Jack jumped, he backed up a little.

''I want what is mine.'' The man smirked puffing his cigar.

Jack opened his coat pockets, he pulled out a stack of bills. ''Take this...take the whole fuckin' lot.''

The man smirked at his pathetic outburst. ''Do you really think I want your money?'' He moved closer to Jack, so close he made Jack uncomfortable. ''Do you know one word to the Hockley's I'll be a millionaire? That girl has a good price on her head and I intend on cashing her in.''

''I don't think so. You touch her and…''

''You'll what?'' he grinned, his face close to Jack's. ''You'll do nothing at all because you know you don't have the power to do so.'' Jack's face screwed, he wanted to hit him. But he knew he shouldn't make things worse. ''Kellerman is the name if you change your mind. If not, rest assured I will turn this train upside down until I find her.'' The door slammed heavily in Jack's face and he slammed his fist against it hard, feeling the pain.

Upon reaching the cabin, Jack glanced around quickly, making sure no one saw him enter. Rose was asleep on the bed when he reached the room. Her hair was wildly spread out around her head. She looked so peaceful. He hated to disturb her, and even more than that, he hated having to tell her about the man known as Kellerman. He could feel his hands shaking. Ever so gently, he shook Rose's sleeping body. She awoke slowly, a small smile on her face.

"Jack…" she murmured, a little sleepily.

"Rose, I have something to talk to you about-." He didn't want to make her upset and frightened again, but he couldn't lie to her. "Rose, I don't wish to lie to you, but I don't wish to upset you, either. You have a right to know.''

Rose frowned, not fully understanding Jack's words. He was confusing her. She didn't like the serious tone to his voice and had a feeling she wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"Rose…" Jack closed his eyes and bit his lip. "The man from last night…his name is Kellerman. He wants to take you back to your husband." She broke down once again, Jack seeing the broken young girl she was, all of the memories coming back to haunt her once again. He knew she had been doing well to forget her past, and now it was coming back to haunt her. She leaned against the wall for support, bending over double to stop the aching of her stomach, once again fighting the memories. He reached out to her and she flinched at his touch, something which frightened him.

"Rose. Don't shun me. I won't hurt you," he whispered. "I promise, my darling. I won't hurt you." With that, she surrendered her body to him and he pulled her closer as she cried into his shirt.

"Why now? I was so happy, Jack. I thought of my new life.'' Jack had never seen her so angry.

"He won't find us. We're going to be long gone this time tomorrow, and there's no way he'll know where."

"He'll find me, Jack. He'll slaughter me."

"No. He won't find us. I won't let him near you. To get to you, he'd have to kill me first, Rose."

Her guts felt wrung out. She was tired of the familiar aches and pains. She just wanted to be free from pain and to live the simple life she had always wanted.

"Maybe I will always belong to him, Jack…maybe I'll never escape."

"Yes, you will." Jack shook Rose a little and it shocked her. "You will never belong to anyone. You will escape, Rose. You have. Tomorrow, it's just you and me, or just you...whichever way you want it.'' He had to correct himself, he knew that had some sort of feelings that neither had shared. But he feared he had just revealed a little of his hope to stay with her. Rose could feel his eyes piercing hers. He could see right through her and she knew that. He was the first man to have ever made her feel like this. There was nothing between them, no feelings had been exchanged, no words of love.

Loud bangs from the corridor disturbed both Jack and Rose and he stood immediately from the bed pulling Rose up with him, he sensed trouble was coming and before he could glance again he ragged the door open to see men ramming doors open at the other end of the corridor. He made a two second decision, he grabbed Rose's hand. She gasped as he pulled her into the corridor with their bags in his other hand. Her heart beat rapidly and she knew she had no time to think about things, she had to act on impulse and keep herself safe.

He opened the carriage door, the wind exposed to their faces causing their hair to blow rapidly.

''We need to leave.'' He told her breathlessly. ''I know this isn't what you expected but its something we have to do, I'm sorry.''

The bangs grew louder. ''There is a hotel not so far away from here. Stay there just a night then we move on.''

She nodded taking in his words as he told her quickly.

''Will you come with me?''

''I wouldn't leave you.'' His voice was barely inaudible. ''Ready?' Now.''

They bent their knees and joined hands, they jumped from the train and landed in some nearby bushes. Unharmed, he quickly dropped their belongings to help her up. She dusted the dirt from her skirts. She didn't feel pain anywhere, the adrenaline of what was happening pulsed through her entire body. Quickly Jack grabbed his backpack and fastened it to him, he grabbed Rose's case in one hand and took her hand in his other. Together they ran into their future. Wherever that maybe.


	7. Beauty

**Chapter seven-Beauty**

It was three hours before they reached any signs of civilisation. Their backs ached, their legs like jelly but still they ran knowing that looking back was not an option. Even through their exhaustion, they still ran. A broken down hotel sign appeared and Jack checked them in. Throwing his rucksack on the bed, Jack sat on the double bed and pressed it downwards a few times to test the comfort. He curved his bottom lip over, it wasn't too bad. Rose examined the wardrobe space - just a single dark oak wood with a few coat hangers. She had never seen a hotel so run down but there again she was used to such extravagance. This was something she would have to grow used to. The floors were wooden albeit slightly worn and the wallpaper appeared to be Victorian but to say they had paid very little, the room wasn't so bad. They couldn't spend too much money knowing now they had more time to make their way to California and even less money to do it on. She wondered if she could work or would that be too risky. Maybe pick up the odd job here and there pick up a weeks worth of wage and move on using a different name each time.

The door clicked shut and Jack turned to Rose. She had her eyes closed and he touched the small of her back with his right hand rubbing it slightly and her eyes flickered open.

''How do you feel?''

Rose moved closer to Jack and he placed his arm around her shoulder. ''So tired. The past three days are such a blur. When will this end?''

Kicking away her shoes, she lifted both of her feet onto the bed and laid herself down, she had barely slept since leaving home

''It will Rose, it will.''

''I know.'' she muttered tiredly, feeling her eyes roll around slightly. Jack smiled, laying beside her but propping himself up on his elbow and his dark blonde hair hung in his face. Rose studied his face carefully, he appeared so young, he was beautiful. His tan skin, the cute freckles over his nose, the chicken pox scars on his forehead, his button nose and pouted lips and of course his gorgeous light blue eyes. His hair hung in his eyes and Rose lifted her hand slightly moving the hair away.

''To lay on a moth eaten bed is heaven compared to that train.'' She commented. Jack ran his through her auburn locks which spread out on the pillow he did nothing but laugh at her comment. He entwined his fingers with hers and ran his thumb over her hand. They remained silent for a while just enjoying been next to each other, and before they knew it they were asleep.

Rose awoke some hours later to the sound of gushing water, it was loud and followed by a huge bang. The room was still dark, or at least most of it was. She sat up in the bed, it squeaked under her weight. She ran her fingers through her hair before rubbing her eyes, she still felt sleepy and as though this was a dream. She pulled back the covers to stand and stretch a little. It was then she realised she and Jack had both fell asleep on the bed and now he wasn't there. She followed the sound of water out into the hallway to see a light in a small room. She peered in the doorway to find Jack running a bath. Steam filled the room and he hadn't yet seen her. She came further towards him and he stood up straight.

''Hey.''

She smiled to him.

''We have water?''

''Yes. Warm water.'' He grinned widely. ''Its a rare occurrence. I thought you could use a bath.''

A loud bang came again and she jumped.

''Don't worry. Its the old pipes. The old lady downstairs assured me its normal.''

''Did you wake her?''

''No, she was up already.''

Jack filled the bathtub with a mixture of cold water and hot water. The bath was the most uncomfortable thing Rose had ever seen but she was grateful to have someplace to wash up for the first time in days. He turned off the cold water tap and left the hot one running. Steam continued to fill the room. Rose leant against the doorway, she was itching to get into the tub.

''I'll leave you to it.'' He smiled. He rolled his sleeves down before stepping outside the bathroom. She went to close the door but her heart pulled a little.

''Jack.'' She called after him. He turned, he had thrust his hands into his pockets. ''Thank you for this.''

''No bother.''

She clicked the door shut, she was alone. She felt the warmth of the room hit her and it was stuffy but it felt nice. She removed her dress the best she could and let it fall to the floor, she had barely ever dressed without the help of her maids. Stepping out of her heels, she removed her stockings and threw them to the floor. Her feet were pulsating from walking so far in heels. She reached towards the tap to turn it off but it was red hot. It continued to throw out hot water, warming the water in the tub. She struggled to twist it.

A small knock sounded at the bathroom door.

''Rose I have a dress for you. I'll leave it outside the door.'' Jack spoke softly.

She opened the door a few inches, immediately feeling shy.

''Actually…'' Rose thought for a moment. '' Jack, could you help me?''

Jack didn't know what she meant by help. He didn't know how he would react if he walked into the bathroom and she was naked. He remained silent for a moment, thinking about what to say, but instead he slowly opened the door and saw Rose struggling with the tap. He quickly reached to turn it off and swiftly the water stopped running.

''Its so damn old.''

He then saw she was wearing a simple nude corset. It was made of satin with suspenders hanging from which to tie stockings. Jack stood in awe for a few moments, he had never seen her in so little clothing and felt his heart beat faster. Jack thought of something to say, anything. He thought about his words before he spoke them, not wanting to stutter. She caught sight of him glancing at her corset, she felt self conscious suddenly she crossed her arms over her body.

''Its not so painful.'' She smiled nervously. Noticing just how he watched her corset like a straightjacket. ''Not like the steel ones we used to wear.''

''It just looks a little-um-restrictive. Have you worn it for days?''

She nodded.

''Would you unlace it please?'' She saw the look on his face. ''You just pull the lace out from the top to the bottom.'' She explained, feeling a little nervous for some reason. It wasn't as though she was in the nude, she was wearing her corset. She turned her back to him and he began to unlace the garment as gently as he can but still tugging on the lace causing Rose to fall backward a little. She held her hands over her stomach to stop the corset from falling to the floor when it was unlaced. It felt so good to be getting out of the garment she had been wearing for three days, she felt restricted and pain from it. He felt his hands trembling slightly, her bare back coming into view as he continued to unlace.

''Done.'' He told her, smiling.

He could feel his uneven breathing as she turned to face him. Her curls cascading down her shoulders, wearing just her corset with her hands around her chest area to keep the garment from falling to the floor. She glanced to him and gave him a small smile, almost shyly. He stepped towards her not exactly knowing why, just feeling he had to be close to her. She was nothing short of perfect, and he couldn't even begin to explain the feelings which roamed around his head. How could anyone not love her? How could her husband abuse her so?

She lowered her lashes before their eyes met and interlocked and silence fell upon them for several seconds, both of them feeling their heart pound. Suddenly, Jack could take no more, he had to kiss her, and be close to her. He pulled her body towards his and their lips met. It was soft but so full of passion. Rose kept one hand over her corset, and placed her other around his waist and Jack touched her face as he kissed her, making her nerves flutter. Neither of them knew what this would lead to, it was as if passion had exploded inside both of them and all they wanted was the other. Jack kissed Rose's neck breathlessly and she pushed him away slightly, he looked at her a look of confusion on his face. He thought he had hurt her or moved too fast, but she ran her hand up his shirt and began to unbutton his shirt slowly one by one with the one hand she wasn't using to hold her corset. He trembled more, looking downwards and swallowing heavily, he couldn't believe she was doing this. Once his shirt was unbuttoned, she ran her hand across his bare chest and stomach. His muscles were tight from the work which he had done over the summer and he had little hair, he was tanned and the most beautiful man she had seen, she wanted him she knew that. Jack pulled Rose to him and removed her hand from her corset pressing her naked chest against Jack's. He wrapped his arms around her keeping their torsos pressed together, he pressed her against the wall and kissed her again, she ran her fingers through his hand, feeling her hands shake. She could feel cold shivers running down her back as he kissed her neck before slowing the kiss down as they caught their breathes. His tongue began to play with hers and he felt his whole body throb for her, for his Rose. Pressed against each other and he could feel her breasts against his naked chest, he hadn't looked, he daren't. His breathing grew more rapider as he heard Rose moan a little, he opened his eyes as he kissed her neck and shoulders before stopping. Rose turned her head a little and looked at his with concerned eyes. He shook his head a little, he couldn't do this, not here or now.

''We can't Rose.'' He whispered breathlessly.

Rose swallowed, feeling dejected.

He leaned forward and kissed her just once on her lips, still catching his breath. Rose looked downwards, feeling her heart ache a little. Jack lifted her chin with his index finger. ''This isn't what you deserve. I do want you, so much but not here, not like this.''

Nodding she understood, it wasn't the most romantic of places they had just let themselves get carried away. ''I thought you didn't want me.'' She confessed.

''Rose, I want what is best for you.'' He leant his hand against the wall, he needed some support. The events of the morning were so much to take in.

She still pressed her naked chest against his, he could feel her nipples hardening against his skin. He couldnt help but want her so badly.

''I feel like a young girl. Not a twenty five year old married woman. I feel like I have never experienced this.''

He touched her face with his right hand. She leant against his palm, resisting the urge to kiss him again. She ran her left index finger up and down his spine, he felt the tingles and awoken senses which had been dead for years.

''Rose-I-'' He struggled to find the words which he needed to. ''I would find it hard to just leave you now. To never know where you went. I can't just leave now after everything. We jumped off that train together, remember?''

Slowly, she came towards him and leaned forward to kiss him. Both felt the spark between them, as she grew more passionate as she kissed him. He became lost in her as he touched her face, then her hair. The power she had over him was immense. She backed him against the wall and she could feel their bodies close together, she wanted him she was sure of that.

''Rose…'' Jack whispered, not sure if they should be doing this.

She undid all of his buttons, pulling the shirt down his arms and throwing it to the floor. He wrapped his bare arms around her body. She turned around and he moved her hair to one side and kissed her neck. Jack kissed her neck, and bit her in places seeing the reddened areas which he had sucked. He felt slight guilt. He could feel the goose bumps all over her body.

She pulled away from his body, not daring to look downwards. She was so insecure, so nervous but she ignored them and went with the moment.

''I don't want you to leave me, Jack.''

''I won't. If you ever love me or not. I just want to keep you safe.''

At the very moment, the door burst open. Rose was took from him, her naked body exposed as three men dragged her screaming away from him. He tried to hard to catch her but he was pinned down and then it all faded to black.

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I would like to wish everyone a Happy New Year! x**


End file.
